


The Horror of Harsh Words

by Leor_Ataraxia



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Accidental Gaslight, Angst, Drabble, Gaslighting, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Nico can be mean when he is mad sometimes, Post-The Trials of Apollo, Prompt: "Horror" or "Terror" Title, angst without happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27702356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leor_Ataraxia/pseuds/Leor_Ataraxia
Summary: When Nico summoned Jason, he didn't expect things would go this way
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Jason Grace
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Banned Together Bingo 2020





	The Horror of Harsh Words

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emeagirnacamps (emeoonbird)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeoonbird/gifts).



> Sorry for the grammar mistakes, I'm still learning English.
> 
> This is part of Banned Together Bingo, the prompt is " "Horror" or "Terror" Title"

“Nico, is fine, is okay that I died”

Is at that moment that Nico loses it.

He didn’t know what he was expecting when he decided to summon him, despite all the protests of his now ex-boyfriend and the closest thing he has to a therapist; because he needed to said goodbye. Even Mr. D had admitted that part of the reason he never recovered properly of Bianca’s death is that he didn’t have a moment to properly say goodbye- even if that normally involves you talking to a tomb, not to the ghost.

In any case, he never thought to hear those words, or how mad would make him.

"Did you even tried to find another way?!” He screamed that, making the ghostly figure flinch; probably more of a surprise than genuine fear, it has been a long while since the blonde feared him. Perhaps he would now, because he was sure there was hellfire in his eyes “Or you just decided your life wasn't enough to bother and just resign to your faith?!"

"Nico, it was a prophecy-” He has his hands extended, like trying to calm him down; that wasn’t happening.

"The prophecy said Leo would die and he came back! Hera decided who were the seven even when it was not mentioned at all! There is always an option!" He stomped his foot on the dirt, since like he accustomed, he summoned his ghost in the forest. It was dark, only Jason’s ghostly figure providing some light in front of him, with the moonlight doing some work, for any other person this would be terrifying, yet for Nico, the only horror was in this conversation.

"But-"

"Do you want to know something? I almost died back in the second war, trying to bring the statue to America,” Jason opened his eyes in shock with that information; he knew Nico had an incident during his traveling, never saying the full truth behind it, knowing he would worry too much like the mother hen Grace was; not that it mattered now “But Reyna and Coach nursed me back to health, despite needed to go to Camp Half-Blood as soon as possible. It made me realize that there are people who want me around, some who even need me around. Did you ever consider that this would be your case? Because it was, I needed you to be there, to be my friend like you promised, but you left, twice, and now you can't come back. So, thanks for breaking your promise, like everybody else does to me"

And that last phrase, is something that breaks him.

Somehow, he looks paler now, and his figure starts looking like there was static on a tv. Jason did not look like he notices that part, instead he looked like he got punched in the gut.

“Jason?” Nico muttered, worry starting to raise and take over his anger.

“I…” The son of Hades was aware that something was wrong with Jason, it was wrong with every demigod that lived too long, long enough to know trauma and horrors nobody should face; but the look in his gaze was worse than he had ever seen in somebody, it was a devastation so deep it reminds him of himself“I’m sorry, Nico”

His ghostly figure distorted even more.

“Wait-” Even with his powers he did not stand a chance, the son of Jupiter disappeared; and something felt eerily wrong about how that happened. Is then when he notices the words he said before.

Gods, what had he done?

**Author's Note:**

> I had the entirety of the dialogue done on an impulse some days ago, and I was thinking of publishing this on tumblr, but then I thought "it may work for one of my prompts of the bingo?" And ho ho, I somehow made it into this prompt, even if well, the title is a little awkward.
> 
> This is a gift to Eme because they are an amazing friend and they really liked this, also for the secret of the ending: Jason becomes a mania :3
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
